My heart in your hands
by Jens the Homo
Summary: All three of them are idiots.


**Warnings**: AoKiseKaga. Innuendos and stuff, pure non-sense? Written for AoKagaKise day

* * *

"Can't you just shut the fuck up?!"

For the last half an hour or so Aomine's just listened to Kagami talk about one Kise Ryouta; about how perfect the blond's smile is, how gorgeous his body is (especially his ass), how utterly fuckable he looks when he's playing basketball, the sweat dripping off his skin and the look of concentration on his face – and yeah, just how everything about Kise is perfect.

And wow, it's not like Aomine doesn't know all of that. Quite the opposite actually; he's known Kise way longer than Kagami so of course he's well aware of the blond's assets, both physical and otherwise. He's also been pining after the model's sorry ass for pretty much as long as he's known the guy and he really doesn't need one of his best friends (namely Kagami, although he'd never say that out loud) crushing on Kise as well.

Hence his irritation.

Kagami's taken aback for a bit before he frowns. "What? You said you'd listen to me complain."

"Well yeah I did but I didn't know it was gonna be about Kise," Aomine grumbles and kicks the ground in frustration. Just listening to Kagami's vivid descriptions of the perfection that is Kise has made him half-hard and it pisses him off to no end. For a while now he's been pretty sure his feelings for Kise have dwindled, what with going to different schools in different cities and not seeing each other on a daily basis anymore, but apparently not.

"…?" Kagami raises a curious eyebrow. "What's it matter if it's about Kise?"

Aomine kicks the ground again and doesn't reply. Feelings are so fucking annoying, can't he just not have them?

* * *

Kise looks at himself in the mirror and likes what he sees.

Not that it's anything unusual, he's a model after all, but today he looks especially good. Just like he should; he's going out on a date.

With his two favourite guys in the whole wide world.

Of course the two basketball idiots probably don't consider it a date, just hanging out as friends, but Kise's determined to make this the day their relationship is taken to the next level, and he's not taking no for an answer. Mostly it's because he's seen through the two idiots a long time ago and knows that they feel the same.

It's a bit sad that he's the only one of the three who actually has the guts to do something to the situation but then again it's no surprise. Kagami's an innocent angel, after all, whereas Aomine, despite all his big talk, is a coward when it comes to feelings.

So it's up to Kise. Sure, convincing Aomine and Kagami to get into a three-way relationship with him probably isn't going to be easy but he's pretty sure his puppy eyes and some crocodile tears will do the trick just fine. Besides, Aomine and Kagami are pretty damn hot if you ask Kise; how could they resist one another?

"Just you wait, I'll sweep you off your feet, boys~~" Kise winks at the mirror. The two won't have a chance against him today.

* * *

Aomine arrives at the meeting place twenty minutes too early and feels like punching himself. Way to show how desperate he is to see Kise, huh. But it's not his fault they see each other so rarely, it's Kise's. The idiot really should've gone to a school in Tokyo instead of fucking Kanagawa, and as if he didn't have enough to do with school and basketball, he still models. Damn hard to make any time for meeting friends.

"Whoa, you're already here?! I thought I was early." Kagami arrives about five minutes later, clearly surprised to see Aomine already waiting there.

"Satsuki made me get up early to help her carry some stuff around her house and I came here afterwards." That's not a completely made-up story; Momoi did in fact make Aomine carry some stuff – the day before. The truth, however, would be that Aomine just couldn't sleep because he was so excited to see Kise but he can't just blurt that out since Kagami has no idea how he feels about Kise.

"Uh, okay." Kagami seems a little disbelieving but lets it slide.

Kise keeps them waiting for a long time but when he finally pops up in front of them, it's totally worth it. He's wearing skin tight jeans and a shirt made of some weird material that's kinda transparent and god he's so endlessly hot that Aomine's genuinely proud of not having pounced the blond already.

"Hi guys," Kise chirps cheerfully, coming to a halt in front of Aomine and Kagami. They both stare at him with their mouths hanging open, rendered speechless.

"It's been so long since we last saw, hasn't it? Maybe I should just transfer to Touou or Seirin so I could see you more often," the blond continues in a singsong voice, not paying the least attention to the silence of his companions. "Hmm…I think I'd prefer Touou's basketball uniform, black and red would look good on me (_oh yes it would,_ Aomine thinks and tries real hard not to imagine Kise wearing nothing but the Touou jacket) but if I went to Seirin, I'd get to see Kurokocchi."

Kise pauses to think, giving Aomine and Kagami time to recover enough to regain their speech. "So what do you wanna do today?" Kagami asks and Aomine sends him a murderous glare; he wanted to be the one to ask that, damn it. The redhead frowns at him in confusion, of course he doesn't understand, he thinks he's the only one with a crush on Kise here.

"I wanna play basketball with you, obviously! And I really hope you're gonna cook for us today, Kagamicchi, because I really like your… food." That was a fucking pause in a very suggestive place, wasn't it?! Aomine probably won't be able to keep his animalistic urges to himself for much longer if this keeps up so they really need to get somewhere not so public and fast.

But first they're going to accompany Kise while the blond does some shopping, apparently. What a drag; having Satsuki force him along when she goes shopping is already too much for the bluenette.

Then again, it might not be so bad because Kise tries on all kinds of outfits and combinations that each look sexier than the last and while it's great and hot and amazing, it also makes Aomine want to die because he can only watch, not touch. The only consolation is that by the look on Kagami's face, the redhead's not doing much better than Aomine himself.

Walking around while sporting a boner is definitely not something Aomine wants to do but it's proving to be quite impossible the further Kise's private runway show goes on.

"Fuck Kise, can't we just go play already?!" Even his voice sounds miserable and the cocky smirk on Kise's face does nothing to ease his pain. The blond glances down and raises his eyebrows approvingly.

…wait what?

"Fine. But I'm buying some stuff from here so you'll have to wait for a bit longer." Kise gathers a pile of clothes on one arm and heads towards the cashier. Aomine turns to Kagami, puzzled.

"Did he just… check out my, uh…" Aomine can't bring himself to say it out loud, but Kagami understands anyway.

"I think so," he replies a bit hesitantly and sounds so jealous that Aomine freezes for a moment. Oh right, Kagami likes Kise too. This could get awkward.

"Okay, let's go play!" Kise comes back a while later with his new clothes in a bag. "I need to change my clothes before that though so can we swing by Kagamicchi's place?"

* * *

The game works as an excellent way to relieve some of the sexual frustration and Aomine doesn't even get distracted by the sweat gleaming on Kise's skin or that awkward moment when Kise crashes right into him, jamming his knee into Aomine crotch – it hurts like a bitch, admittedly, but at least it's not arousing.

By the time they get back to Kagami's place, Kise's managed to throw so many innuendos and even done so much blatant flirting that Aomine's pretty sure he's going to die soon. What if Kise likes him back after all?

But then why would he have wanted Kagami to come along? No, maybe he's just realised they both like him and decided to tease them about it. Yeah, that must be it. What a little shit.

"Kagamicchi, can I take a shower? I'm all sweaty and gross."

"Sure, the bathroom's on the right in the corridor."

Kise disappears into the shower, Kagami's occupied in the kitchen and Aomine's sitting alone in the living room. Okay, so the day's been pretty damn weird, and it feels great to be able to just sit down and gather his thoughts for a moment.

Kise's always been somewhat flirtatious but definitely not to this extent. However, the fact that he invited both Aomine and Kagami out seems a bit weird. He couldn't be thinking of asking them both out, could he?

(Strangely enough Aomine finds that he wouldn't mind a relationship like that, not really.)

So now the question is what Kise's really aiming for with all his flirting and shit. Aomine can't make the first move because he could be wrong and that would be humiliating; coming clean about his feelings and being rejected in front of Kagami? Yeah, no thanks. All he can do now is wait for Kise's initiative.

"Is dinner ready soon, Kagamicchi?" Kise steps out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist, his skin still wet, and holy shit is he trying to get Aomine killed?

"Yeah, almost," Kagami shouts from the kitchen. He's safe there as he can't see Kise's half-naked body, lucky bastard.

"You gonna shower before eating, Aominecchi?" Kise steps closer, a drop of water rolling down his chest, and smiles in a very… devilish way. Aomine's brain short-circuits for a moment; he tries to reply something, anything, and promptly panics when he realises that he's not sure if his voice even works.

"Uhh, yeah, I think I will," he manages to croak out before he flees the room. He could swear something like disappointment flashes in Kise's eyes.

And just. What the fuck. Seriously, one more of these half-assed seduction attempts and Aomine really will jump Kise, regardless of what the guy is actually trying to accomplish with his behaviour.

At least showering provides him just enough privacy to jerk off quickly. He's not too sure he wants to go through the whole evening with a boner.

* * *

"Um." Kise frowns at his food. "I've had a lot of fun today, and I just thought I should say something that's been on my mind for a while now."

Aomine glances at Kagami to see if he knows what this could be about – doesn't look like it. "Okay?"

Kise downs the rest of his water and, with new-found determination, turns back to the other two. "I know polyamory might not be your thing but… if you're not completely opposed to it, I'd really like to date you."

Then, worrying his lip with his teeth, Kise adds ,"As in the both of you."

An uncomfortable silence ensues. Aomine's head swims.

Polyamory? As in… Kise's interested in more than one person and wants to even date multiple people? Wow, that's a first. Then again, isn't that good? Kagami likes Kise, Aomine likes Kise too and Kise seems to like them both so it's win-win all the way. And truth be told, Aomine's not opposed to the idea of adding Kagami into the mix; an idiot though the guy might be, at least he can cook and play basketball (which Aomine would never admit out loud) and he's kinda hot too.

So yes, to him it sounds like a pretty great deal.

But what if Kagami doesn't feel that way? A quick glance in his direction reveals Kagami frozen in place, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. No one breaks the silence for a while.

Then a chair scrapes the floor as Kise gets up, slamming his hands to the table.

"So this is awkward. I was so sure you guys liked me," Kise admits with a weary sigh, avoiding Aomine and Kagami's eyes. "I mean, all the signs were there and I thought I'd save you the trouble by confessing myself but I guess I was wrong."

Time seems to have frozen in the room. Before Aomine, or Kagami, for that matter, can snap out of it, Kise's already getting up.

"Well, after embarrassing myself like this, I guess I'd better leave, huh? Don't worry, you won't have to see me around much, I'm gonna be swamped with work for the next few weeks anyway." Kise flashes a cheerful smile but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Wow, I feel so stupid now. Sorry about this, bye."

It's clear that Kise's trying to get out of the flat as fast as possible. He shouldn't, though, since he's misunderstood but Aomine has suddenly grown roots that keep him stuck into the ground. He turns to Kagami, only to see he's back to reality, already getting up and hurrying after Kise.

"Kise, wait! Don't go!"

"Kagamicchi, what are you-"

"I like you!"

_No fucking way._ Aomine finally finds the strength to jump up. Damn if he's going to let Kagami steal Kise from him after _years_ of pining after the stupid airheaded model…! He runs into the entrance after the other two.

"Wait a fucking second Kise, you're right, I like you too!"

"What?!"

Oh right, Kagami's there too and now he's staring at Aomine like he suddenly turned into an alien. "Yeah I like him too, got a problem with that?"

"But… you- I mean, you never…" Apparently this is too much for Kagami as he loses his ability to speak.

"Aominecchi, Kagamicchi…" Kise's voice is quiet. The other two turn to him instantly and then glare at each other. They're rivals in love now too; Aomine's just known that longer than Kagami.

"I meant what I said, I'd love to go out with you both."

"But I… I mean…" Kagami's gaze flickers from Kise to Aomine and then back to Kise. "How would that even work?"

Something in Kagami's voice tells Aomine that he's not really opposed to the idea either, just weirded out (and who wouldn't be? Three-way relationships are definitely not the most common thing out there). Apparently Kise notices that too because his lips stretch into one of those sly and seductive smiles he's been sporting the whole day.

"Oh don't you worry about that, Kagamicchi, I think we can think of ways to make it work." The way Kise's eyes practically ravage Kagami and Aomine's bodies is both utterly indecent and totally arousing, and Aomine swallows hard.

Could it be Kise was pretending when he seemed upset just a few minutes ago? Fucking bastard is too good at acting at times.

"So… is that a yes?" Kise looks from Kagami to Aomine, his whole body tense with anticipation.

The other two share a look (what the fuck I never thought about having to share him with someone, let alone with _you_) and then turn back to Kise, nodding wordlessly.

Kise's arms wind around Kagami and Aomine, pulling them into a bone crushing hug.

"You had me seriously doubting myself for a moment there! You guys are horrible," Kise whines but even then he sounds so happy that Aomine can't keep a really sappy smile from surfacing.

Kagami seems just as relieved as him, and Aomine thinks that they can make this work. It will be a bit weird, sure, but who cares about what others say or think?

This is just between the three of them, and if someone has a problem with that, well, they can frankly just go fuck themselves.

* * *

**A/N: **The title's dumb, I know OTL I got it from a song (Utan dina andetag by Kent; it's the sweetest love song ever I swear ;u;)

Anyway, I wanted to write something for AoKiseKaga day so have some… idek what this is but have it anyway :-)) I also posted this on my tumblr so you can read it there too. And as always, all feedback/support is much appreciated (^o^)/


End file.
